creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Likferd
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Likferd page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:24, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Creepypastas Hello! I was just wondering if I could ask how many Creepypastas you've read? I haven't read very many, and I'm looking for some good ones. Do you have any you could recommend? I hope I haven't wasted your time! Demonic-Catz (talk) 17:15, May 5, 2014 (UTC)Demonic-Catz Sorry. (Not Really) I felt like shit, and I have felt like shit for forever it seems, so I just didn't give two fucks and I decided to spam uncontrollably. I've got problems, as you can see. I don't know how long my ban is, right now I don't really care. Fuck the world. Fuck life. This isn't a big fucking deal, it's a goddamn wiki chat for fucks sake. So yeah. Later! (Maybe...) Metaloxin (talk) 17:32, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Reviews Synergy Just as with The Work, Synergy is a high quality pasta. While not particularly creepy, it has the right elements. I’m not really sure what to say about this, I can’t pick it apart for grammar because as far as I can tell, you take pretty meticulous care in your writing. I respect that. The only thing I can really say is you should hyphenate some things like “brothers-in-arms”, but I think that’s more up to personal choice than it is a specific mistake. I think this story starts out very strong, the concept of synergy is a clever one to use in this sort of war setting. I also think that there’s an element of connectivity here that’s an interesting commentary on the nature of human warfare. Trollhunter First thing, how do we as readers know what his pops did? As far as what he previously thought, it’s irrelevant; we’re being introduced to the father as some kind of homie that investigates dead animals. This could be easily remedied. There’s a disconnect between the father rummaging through his knapsack then suddenly Aaron sees what I presume is a troll. What I mean is that he goes to get a closer look at what his father is rummaging for and instead suddenly sees the troll. I think it’s safe to say that by that time he’d already have seen it. The recitation of the psalm was a nice touch. This was very good. However, I think this material is rich enough that you could expand on it. I’m noticing a pattern in your writing; you seem to like to leave it at these cliffhanger style endings. Which is fine, but I really think you do a disservice to this story by letting it off so easily. The suspense in this story is also somewhat lacking, with the door being locked, that’s about the height of it. I don’t really feel for the lead character, especially in the horror of witnessing his father’s death. You could really expand on a lot of the emotions here. Make me give a shit. Huuto I like the subject, for sure. This is rad. I like the set up, I think this is also very well done. I’d like to point out, though that a sword “showering down” creates an odd sort of image. I love history-based pastas just like this one. Very high quality, my dude, I think this one is the proper length for what it is. The atrocities of Christianity reach much further than those committed by Charlemagne, though. I only mention this because of that last ignorant comment on the story. Cain’s Countenance Fell This reminds me of The Fifth Mountain in the sense that you add facets to a very unclear story from the bible. Again, not particularly creepy, it’s very lovely to read this. I really like stories in this vein of telling, I think it’s quite imaginative. Overall, you’re a very strong writer. I’d like to see you expand on a lot of these ideas, I think you do a disservice to the story and to yourself as a writer by cutting them so tragically short much of the time. Noothgrush (talk) 22:47, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Ban I never tried to get a user banned I clearly stated the picture was a joke. 02:30, May 31, 2014 (UTC) REban Even if it wasent a joke which it was there are so many things wrong. First off you banned me for three fucking days. When you yourself said you weren't certain if i was joking or not. So to ban me for 3 days is totaly unjustified for many reasons. 1. It was a joke. 2. If i say "no this picture is fake" that isnt saying jk its me saying im not breaking a rule im just making people laugh. If i would have said. jk jk then thats not good. But i specificly said. "No this is fake". Also even if i was trying 2 get her banned you can't ban me for 3 days for that. Thats proposterous. ReREBAn Just looked at the rules theres nothing there that says what I did was against the rules. 02:43, May 31, 2014 (UTC) rerreban you banned me idiot how can i get proof if i cant go on the chat... 04:43, May 31, 2014 (UTC) ---- I wouldn't have been rude if your MOD hadn't been a ball bouncing faggot and kicked me for telling that guy off. Since when did Creepypasta start getting run by a bunch of pussies? I mean seriously. This site has gone down from its former glory. My advice: give your ego a rest and smoke a blunt. You obviously need it. 20:39, June 23, 2014 (UTC)Clockworkgenius (talk) :Dude, are you serious? You told someone to kill themselves because they didn't like the music you liked. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 20:41, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Hi there Hi there, yes, I have revised my story Brother. I initially undid your edit, but I readded some of the changes you made and have updated it further. There are some things I wanted to keep like a couple of the ellipsis to keep the mood. Hope you understand and thanks for the pointers. =) PianoAshes 18:42, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Marked for Review Marked for Review is a standalone category. Please do not add other categories to stories that you put the M4R tag on. Thanks. Mystreve (talk) 14:27, July 8, 2014 (UTC) :Just noticed it wasn't there. Adding it now. :Mystreve (talk) 14:35, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Looking for Feedback on a Work in Progress http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:344156 I feel like it's kind of a mess right now and I could use a hand sorting it out. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 21:36, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Contest Hey, Bitter. I was wondering if you wanted to continue with the contest idea we had. I was talking to Skelly and he told us we should probably make a thread if we wanted to do it. So if you want to talk about it, either leave a message on my talk page or try and reach me on one of the chats. I'm at the Creepypasta Answers chat because Spinpasta and Trollpasta are down atm. The Damn Batman (talk) 23:27, August 3, 2014 (UTC) it's time I think you should reopen your VCROC app, m8. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 02:08, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Your Hypocrisy Regarding VCROC Apps I happened to notice that in your application for VCROC, you pointed out that you did not have the required number of edits. I'd like to remind you that on my application, you voted "Neutral" apparently on the basis of my low edit count (which is still slightly higher than your own, and I've been on this site for roughly four months total.) and a "lack of interest" even though I'm active on this site everyday. I felt this was worth pointing out since you're applying for a fairly high position on this wiki. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 20:48, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Kek You missed the prank. It had to be delayed for about 10 hours because Double D wasn't home. When I see you in chat I'll give you a log of what happened. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 12:21, September 22, 2014 (UTC) yo Yo meet me at tp pleaseThe Last Paladin (talk) 03:14, September 26, 2014 (UTC) VCROC I went ahead and passed your VCROC app. I also added the template to your profile page; feel free to eliminate it if you do not want it. Anyway, congratulations and keep your editing habits steady. Mystreve (talk) 17:05, September 30, 2014 (UTC) k Congrats on VCORC. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 17:06, September 30, 2014 (UTC) I never joke when it comes to polotics. If you have a problem with my decision to support Maulle, you can talk to me personally. User:BelowXero 20:12, October 1, 2014 (UTC)BelowXero Review Request I noticed you give blunt criticism on pastas. I'd like to ask if, when you have the time, you could give some feedback on my latest pasta The Hands I Never Felt. It's getting a lot of positive comments even though I'm not at all impressed with my work and I want to know your thoughts on it. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 04:42, October 6, 2014 (UTC) DEAR LOSER (BITCHFERD) i thought i liked you you said it yourself i hate you. People only say you banned my acount because you needed a first ban for the mozz and that after the ban you would unban me well guess what bastert i dont wanna be unbanned you cause you were thinking that i cheated on you i didnt so like idiots that you guys are and so smart that you are you called me a slut. I hate you and I know you still hate me but i dont like you i dont care what your stupid friends say. YOU MAKE ME TOUCH YOUR HANDS FOR STUPID REASONS!!!!!!111110NE I HATE YOU I HATE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS DAMN WORLDDDDDDDDDD http://i1056.photobucket.com/albums/t364/weirdowithcoffee/bitturd_zps0406c2a1.png So what's up? --"For once, I feel...hope overflowing on the Heavens and the Earth." - Amae Koromo (talk) 01:21, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :>not calling him "nerdferd" :I am of disappoint :SOMEGUY123 (talk) 17:33, October 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Bastert. ::Mystreve (talk) 18:34, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :: :: RealPeel 19:54, October 8, 2014 (UTC) G8 b8 m8 User Rights Do you even want/need them? This is your last site edit, and that is creeping up on two weeks ago. As a VCROC, you need to be more active. Like, even if you just made a few edits every day or two, it would be okay. You aren't. And that worries me. Then there is this. If you want to let slurs slip by, that's your business, but it won't be as a chat moderator. Rather than strip your mod rights right now, I'd like to hear your argument behind it, along with any other defensive evidence on your side, before I make my decision. The ban log said that Gray ultimately banned the user, but the screen-cap speaks for itself. You should've taken immediate action when that user said what they did. You didn't. That coupled with your "ban the slurs rule" thread isn't sitting very well with me right now. I'm getting the feeling that user-rights on this site might not be a good fit for you. I'll give you a chance to prove me wrong though. Mystreve (talk) 12:10, October 17, 2014 (UTC) :As far as your VCROC inactivity, I was just pointing that out to you. Never did I say a demotion for that right was in your future. Was just trying to make it clear that you haven't really done much with the right since you obtained it. Also (great minds thinking alike?), I demoted Cym as you were typing that message, because yes, he's been AWOL. :As far as the mod stuff, the screen-capper is not the only person who has approached the admin team with incidents that you've been a part of. Feel free to read up on the updated chat rules that I tweaked a week or two ago. I don't leave much wiggle room for argument for what is considered appropriate context and non-appropriate context. I'll just leave it at that. :Mystreve (talk) 12:47, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Eve Typically I only increase bans for repeated offenses of the same type, but as there are quite a bit of points gaming issues, I will extend the ban as the spam page they uploaded could be another attempt at pointless badge earning. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:31, October 18, 2014 (UTC) An Apology Dear Bitter, I understand what I have been banned for, and I'm very sorry Maulle and I tried to get you demoted. I promise it won't happen again ever, and even though waiting out my ban is taking responsibility, I'm very lonely without this chat, however - the people here are some of my only friends. Because of this, I would greatly appreciate it if I could be let back on chat by tomorrow morning. Very sincerely yours, --Muchacha (talk) 23:19, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I was just wondering if you could help me post my creepypasta. I apologize for the formatting error earlier, this is my first time trying to post. Did my story not follow the rules or did you delete it because of the formatting problem? Also, it would be very helpful if you could tell me how to post a story the right way. Thanks =) Ok, I posted it. I look forward to your advice =). Thanks, ShellShock Hi, me again. =) I have thoroughly read and reread the rules and tips you gave me and (maybe I'm missing something) my story complies with all of them...so what did I do wrong? Why did you delete it? I really want to fix it and get it posted for everyone to read. Also, when I fix it and send it to you for a preview to make sure everything is in order and ok, am I still supposed to do the deletion appeal thing, or as soon as you clear it is it ok to just republish? Thanks so much for being patient with the new guy! =) ShellShock k Pastas not written in English are allowed. See Category:AltLang. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 18:21, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey you should respect a women. This makes me mad that you banned me for 2 hours from the chat. Thants alot jerk. CreepyFio (talk) 07:07, November 9, 2014 (UTC)CreepyFio Re: Fairly certain is was a low quality poem. (Lacking punctuation, grammar issues, etc.) http://pastebin.com/B9BtUz8N Although, he recently did modify Snuff Film and added an ending, so he may be getting banned if he does that again. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:56, November 15, 2014 (UTC) :That also threw me off at first, but nope, just a bad poem. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:02, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Wow, you are really a pathetic mod. Mrchrisrocks23: Banned (no warnings)- Reason (User has history of misbehaving). What excuse is that? I've done my time for being bad in chat. 1 month? after being called by a douche by a mod, someone starting on me for no reason and the whole of chat ganging up on me for nothing. Its funny how you start shouting at me yet I was the one who stopped but Dreminem kept going on. Please re-think this situation and sort out your decision. Mrchrisrocks23 (I love you :3 x...just kidding, I love everyone, though am not a slut) (talk) 19:43, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Your really funny. Pathetic and stupid comes to mind. You ban people for saying one word. Its called 1 against chat. If I'm not aloud to say stuff to stick up for myself, then fuck off.Mrchrisrocks23 (I love you :3 x...just kidding, I love everyone, though am not a slut) (talk) 19:57, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Doppelgangers Hi, you deleted my story saying it wasn't creepy enough and that it had a weak plot. I guess this is subjective since a few people did find it creepy, and the plot is told through a few skype conversations, which isn't really a place for expositions seeing as both sides of the conversation would know what is happening. I'm not here to say you are wrong though, just to ask for advise on how to make it better. thank you Violet-Hibine (talk) 03:15, November 18, 2014 (UTC)Violet-Hibine I told you I couldn't control the words... Now I have to type. I was speaking. I'm sorry if you couldn't understand. ~ Masky Someone's a Little Lucky http://prntscr.com/59jme2 Are you feeling lucky yet? Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 04:39, November 24, 2014 (UTC) From Greece With Love SG wanted me to send this exuberant message into your eardrums. "I am qutting this wiki because Bitter's obesity is giving me nightmares and all sorts of diseases that cannot be cured. It has also led me to suicide, I swear to god his obese as fuck armpits are creating some sort of odor which makes people depressed and suicidal, it even transmits through the internet! This proves how fat he really is. Congrats, you 810 pound fatass." --"Let there not be these dark and draggling horrors on the nightside of the universe." - Stephen King, Pet Sematary (talk) 21:54, November 24, 2014 (UTC) :This is why you should work out, Bitter. -- SOMEGUY123 (talk) 21:57, November 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: Oh, then it's a great and hilarious name. :^))) SOMEGUY123 (talk) 12:55, November 25, 2014 (UTC) fite me 1 v 1 http://i1056.photobucket.com/albums/t364/weirdowithcoffee/bitturd_zps0406c2a1.png How exactly did this whole "Me vs. You" thing get started? Do you remember? It's fucking hilarious, either way. You fucker. --"Let there not be these dark and draggling horrors on the nightside of the universe." - Stephen King, Pet Sematary (talk) 17:45, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Session You told me last night you'd have time for a "session" (:^) some time tonight. Can you still make time? --"Let there not be these dark and draggling horrors on the nightside of the universe." - Stephen King, Pet Sematary (talk) 21:44, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Plug Come back to Plug. Had to feed the chickens. Sorry. --"Let there not be these dark and draggling horrors on the nightside of the universe." - Stephen King, Pet Sematary (talk) 19:13, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :ur cleerly jus burthurt --"Let there not be these dark and draggling horrors on the nightside of the universe." - Stephen King, Pet Sematary (talk) 22:57, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey Likferd Hey, the Wikia chat here keeps giving me connectivity issues. If you see this, shall we try moving to another chat? Mirai Nikki (talk) 04:47, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Mod Rights You've got them back. Use them wisely :P Mystreve (talk) 14:52, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Can you at least tell me why they were deleted? 16:34, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :For reference Likferd, Journal of a Serial Killer EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:40, December 14, 2014 (UTC) ::I understand where you're coming from… but, to be honest, I never watched Dexter. I wrote that story for a 2010 Halloween wtiring contest at my college. But it's all good. 17:30, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Banned Hey, i know i might've been a dick. But when am i gonna be unbanned? I AIN'T HAVIN THAT SHIT! -gradonic 16:48, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: Banned This is sorta why i dislike nick (reading.) Hell i know a ton of people who hate nick...and for good reasons. I AIN'T HAVIN THAT SHIT! -gradonic 16:09, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Fuck you too. SMILE DARN YA SMILE (talk) 23:09, December 22, 2014 (UTC) How dare you You ban me indefinitely for being behind EVERY major argument? What excuse is that? Who do you think you are putting the blame on me? Banning me for a month or a year is fine, but indefinitely? Excuse me for being mean but just because I said your weren't a good mod, doesn't give you the right to take me away from something that isn't yours. The Truth is out there yo im pretty sure you said you would do some actual moderating and ban everyone involved, so far im only seeing me and chris. not the best at keeping promises are you :/ Bow Ties Are Cool (Hate Mail Goes Here) 02:07, December 31, 2014 (UTC) You banned the wrong people. The drama ended ages ago, I stopped when you said so. you ignored the descrimination rule and banned whose who opposed you, seems quite like power abuse to me. You either need to go to moderating school or quit, that's fucking outragous Ban Portal for all! ( Leave a message ) 02:16, December 31, 2014 (UTC) 1 Day Chat Ban Appeal Hello Mr. Ferd. Upon trying to join chat today, I received a message that I'm unable to access it and should contact an admin if I think it's a mistake. Needless to say, I do believe this is a mistake. I'm not sure how else to contact an admin (which I believe you are) other than leaving a message on their talk page, so I hope I'm doing this right. I believe my appeal, while brief, should make enough sense to get this decision reversed. My appeal is as follows: I was banned for using slurs (referring to myself as a "fag"). Simply put, the chat rules state that, and I quote: "Adverse discrimination is any dialogue or behavior that displays a contempt for others based on race, sex, age, religion, disability, or any other unacceptable standard. These are also known as slurs." By this logic, I should not be punished because my action in chat displayed no contempt for anyone. It was obviously a joke and, even if it wasn't, it was directed at myself and myself alone. The only person who could have possibly got offended by it is me, and yet others chose to punish me for whatever (possibly self-righteous) reason. If this appeal isn't accepted, I'll simply wait for my 24 hour period to be over. I don't wish to dive into the drama/politics of this site any further. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 18:43, December 31, 2014 (UTC) RE: Your Ban Alright. Thank you for your response. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 18:52, December 31, 2014 (UTC) GG Shitferd Thanks for the bullshit ban, m8. I wasn't even doing anything. The only thing even remotely against the rules was "lighten the fuck up you cunts", and I was already kicked for that. Thanks btw What's the point on behaving? if chat's getting closed anyways... fuck the police x) Oh and please, dont take your time to answer this with a diplomatic message like some sort of ban, I really wont give a fuck. love you brah c: Knight of Cydonia (talk) 17:36, January 1, 2015 (UTC) lol chat's gone. come to tpwc so we can talk n shit. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 17:38, January 1, 2015 (UTC) i wish to know why my story "my little maybell" was taken down? Admin Congrats you fucking redneck shit <333 --Dark matter is our ally. (talk) 15:13, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :Surprise early promotion! Congrats, you got this. Feel free to message me if you have any questions about anything. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:33, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :You got admin but you're still fat. :^) Jokes apart, congrats on admin and use them well. :[[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|''As we sit here alone, looking for a reason to go on,]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'it's so clear that all we have now, are our thoughts of yesterday.]] 15:38, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :Congrats on admin, fatass. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 21:39, January 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Thread The group right has already been removed. There is no point in leaving the thread open, as a consensus was made not only through that thread but through a sister wiki's chat. As a result, Streve had me move things about and Staff shut down the right and removed it. Therefore, there is absolutely no purpose in leaving the thread open any longer. That One Freaky Producer Person 03:13, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I am having trouble publishing a Pasta. When I try to Publish the Pasta it tells me that it is either spam or a spin off of some kind but I can assure you it is not. Bph22jgh26 (talk) 15:13, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Excuse me? Since when do you have the right to delete my blog post? Its MY blog post, what I put in it, has nothing to do with you. I wasn't bashing any users, I wasn't offending anyone, I was saying goodbye. But if you want me to stay so much, you should have just said Don't touch me there, s-senpai (talk) 05:19, January 11, 2015 (UTC) I need help with editing, I don't know how to draft so I get very confused, I tried to write something and draft it but it published and got banned. plug plug --Dark matter is our ally. (talk) 02:04, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Your talk page Seem to be as huge as the Great Wall of China. Can I archive it plz '''They don't know about us. They never heard of us. 19:51, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Why did you delete my pasta? I spell checked it and read over it looking for grammatical errors. If I submit it for deletion appeal and still don't make it will I not be able to appeal again? Or get banned? Okay thanks --Twisted blitz (talk) 05:24, February 8, 2015 (UTC) What the hell? I woke up this morning to check and see if anyone had left a new comment on any of my pastas only to discover you deleted 5 out of 7 of them. The reason was always "doesn't meet the QS" but everyone, regular users and admins alike, said that they really enjoyed the pastas (those that rated them often giving them 10/10.) Then there were some deleted that weren't even micropastas, such as "A Stupid Chain Letter" and "The Wake-Up Game" that I know for certain met the QS with flying colors. If this has anything to do with the fact I argued with Empy the other day I implore/beg you to put all the drama aside and undo your deletion of my stories. Yes, I was very agressive/upset in my way of messaging and yes, it got redundant, but that has nothing to do with my pastas. I take pride in the content I post here, and it makes my day when someone comments how nice they think it is. For you to just take almost all of that away in a day, for good reason or not, is very discouraging. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 19:23, February 8, 2015 (UTC) "at least decent"? Everyone who commented on all of those pastas, users and admins alike, told me they were great. If everyone else is telling me that they've passed the QS with flying colors and you say they're all crap with my best stories being "meh" quality, then you really need to adjust your personal standards, or at least realize that they reflect your opinions and not the site's quality standards. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 20:24, February 8, 2015 (UTC) I'm not relocating because CreepyPastas are my passion, and have been ever since I heard my first CP narration on YouTube years ago. To go to another site that I care nothing for would be a waste of time. Also, there's a huge difference between me and someone who plagiarized their stories. Don't compare me to them; they're irrelevant. Lastly no, I'm not saying popular = correct. I'm saying that if others, especially admins, find it meets the QS then one person who personally doesn't enjoy the pastas shouldn't be able to take them off the site. By that generic "doesn't meet QS" logic, any story on this wiki can be taken down due to one person's personal disinterest. I'm asking you to set your personal opinions aside when it comes to grading my pastas, please. I may not spend nearly as much time on this site as you or any admin, but I still care greatly about my work. For you to just come in one night that you were in a picky mood and get rid of almost all my work is extremely unfair to me as well as any other writers who have suffered from a similar act. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 20:52, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Review of story Hey Bitter, when and if you make the time, please review the final copy of my novella here (http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:431180). Much appreciated. Thanks. K0R0M0 Demotion Hey, unfortunately it’s come to this. The wiki needs active admins and we can’t keep making threads and goading you back onto the site when you are too busy to help. As such, you are being demoted. It’s nothing personal, you’re a damn fine writer and you helped out quite a bit (in the beginning). I hope when everything clears up with everything, you stop back in to check on us and post some more stories. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:54, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, we decided to hold off on it for a bit as early on you were a big help. Thanks for understanding, don't be a stranger. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:59, May 8, 2015 (UTC) I can't edit my comments. Can you help me? Micropasta thing stuff Hey Lik, how are you? I don't want Angelz' drama to end on a misunderstanding. I totally understand what you meant, because this is true, and I have been there, but what I was trying to say is that even if he acts like that, there's no reason for us to play the same game, and neutrality is always the best answer. I just wanted to clear that out, because I don't want a misunderstanding to be unresolved, thank you. FrenchTouch (talk) I tried to post a creepypasta but it wouldn't let me can you help me? Here is the creepypasta http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/666_(Production_Code)?action=submit :Answered. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:03, June 28, 2016 (UTC)